1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stack board, and a server assembly comprising a server system fixed on the stack board for shipping.
2. Description of Related Art
Server systems often include multiple standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. Each server is a standalone computer that can include many electronic components, such as one or more processors, random access memory (RAM), fixed disks, AC to DC (alternating current to direct current) power supplies, and others. For unified management, the servers are arranged in the server cabinet one-by-one in order; for example, from bottom to top.
During shipment of the server system, the server system is mounted on a stack board via a plurality of fixing structures. The stack board may resemble a pallet, and includes a base and a supporting plate on the base. The server system is supported on the supporting plate. After the server system reaches a shipment destination, a guiding ramp is positioned at an angle between one side of the supporting plate and the ground. The server system can then be rolled or slid along the guiding ramp from the supporting plate to the ground. However, each server system shipped requires such a guiding ramp, and the ramp, usually metal, is discarded after a single use. These arrangements for shipping the server system are costly, and waste materials.
It is thus desirable to provide a means which can overcome the described limitations.